priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Triple Play
Triple Play is a pricing game played for not one car, not two cars, but for three cars. Gameplay *Each car is played for one at a time, starting with the lowest-priced. The contestant must choose which price is closest to the actual price of the car without going over. For the first car, the contestant is given two choices; for the second car, three choices and the third car, four choices. *A correct decision moves the player on to the middle expensive car. If they are correct again, they move to the most expensive car. The contestant must guess correctly on the final car to win all three cars. If they choose incorrectly at any point, the game ends and the contestant loses everything. Unlike most pricing games where contestants can stop with their winnings, they are not allowed to stop the game after winning the first or second car. If the contestant succeeds in guessing which price is closest to the retail price of the final car without going over, they get all three automobiles. History *Triple Play was created because then-host Bob Barker wanted a game that had a car behind each of the big doors on the show's stage. It was originally conceived as a game called "Slam Dunk" in which only one of the cars could be won. The rest of the staff did not like the idea of having a game that offered prizes that could not be won and the idea was eventually overhauled into the current format. It is the last pricing game to premiere before Janice Pennington's and Kathleen Bradley's departures in December 2000. *The game has not been played between October 17, 2000 (#1542K, the game's second playing) and January 10, 2001 (#1653K). *On its first playing, it had a common theme for each car, being played for a car, a truck, and a van. *Originally, the game's logo appeared behind all three cars with October 19, 2001 (#1905K) being the final time this happened and since November 21, 2001 (#1953K), the signs behind the first two cars were permanently removed. *On its premiere playing, contestant Amber lost it on the second car. On May 23, 2001 (#1823K), the game's eighth playing, Triple Play got its first win. *One playing of Triple Play had to be removed from an episode after the pricing game had ended. On October 28, 2003 (#2652K), the game was lost with the first car, then the staff discovered that the wrong contestant was declared winner of the One Bid. The whole first act was eventually re-shot; a new item up for bids was offered and contestant Jimmy who won played Money Game for Triple Play’s second car. *On October 14, 2008 (#4462K, aired out-of-order on October 7, 2008), the game's only playing in season 37, Triple Play was taken out of the pricing game lineup and returned to the pricing game rotation on October 30, 2009 (#4885K). *On April 22, 2014 (#6712K), Triple Play was played for three hybrid cars, but was lost at the third car. *For 12 years, Triple Play was always played first, much like Golden Road until December 20, 2016 (#7732K). However, unlike Golden Road, the game does not take up the entire stage, thus allowing the host to enter through The Big Doors. Since November 9, 2012 (#6105K), the game has been played anytime other than first. *Triple Play was won 15 times (excluding nighttime shows, in which there were three wins) over the years. After an 8-year losing streak that began on December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14), the losing streak was broken on December 21, 2015 (#7331K). For full proof, watch the video link description below. *The most recent win occurred on December 24, 2019 (#8952K). Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 8 and so far it is the only pricing game in the current rotation to not have been played more than 10 times. *Triple Play is the only pricing game that could end before every prize is described. *This is one of two games to use "Yes" and "No" to refer to either correct or incorrect guesses (the other being Penny Ante). *It is also is one of three pricing games to use a baseball reference in its name (the other two being 3 Strikes and Squeeze Play). *Triple Play was one of seven pricing games seen on the second taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 22, 2007 (#4051K, aired out of order on December 6) and November 16, 2007 (#4085K, aired out of order on November 21). It was also one of three "old" pricing games seen on the eighth taping session of the season, which was seen on December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14) and January 21, 2008 (#4151K, aired out of order on November 16, 2007). Gallery No.png|See this and the game is over and you lose everything. Yes.png|See this and you are still in the game, but if you see this on the third car, you win all three automobiles. Premiere Playing (October 2, 2000, #1521K) tripleplaypremiere1.jpg|A new car! tripleplaypremiere2.jpg|A new truck! tripleplaypremiere3.jpg|And a new van! We're playing Triple Play, and our player can win all 3 cars. But unfortunately, she can't win just the car. And she can't win just the car and the truck, either. It's all or nothing. tripleplaypremiere4.jpg|She picks the $13,450 price for the car, and... tripleplaypremiere5.jpg|...she's right! tripleplaypremiere6.jpg|The ARP is $13,625. tripleplaypremiere7.jpg|She picks the $17,125 price, for the truck, and... tripleplaypremiere8.jpg|...she's wrong. tripleplaypremiere9.jpg|The ARP is $15,650; meaning the top price of $15,420 was closer. But no despair, this is only the beginning. Second and Last Playing of 2000 (October 17, 2000, #1542K) tripleplay(10-17-2000)1.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)2.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)3.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)4.jpg|She picks the $11,150 price. tripleplay(10-17-2000)5.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)6.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)7.jpg|She picks the $17,450 price. tripleplay(10-17-2000)8.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)9.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)10.jpg tripleplay(10-17-2000)11.jpg Last Loss of Season 29 (April 26, 2001, #1784K) tripleplay(4-26-2001)1.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)2.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)3.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)4.jpg|She picks the $13,250 price. tripleplay(4-26-2001)5.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)6.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)7.jpg|She picks the $17,996 price. tripleplay(4-26-2001)8.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)9.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)10.jpg|She picks the $24,752 price. tripleplay(4-26-2001)11.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)12.jpg tripleplay(4-26-2001)13.jpg|The price of the Dodge Ram Quad Cab is $23,025. First Triple Play Winner (May 23, 2001, #1823K) tripleplaywinseason29-1.jpg tripleplaywinseason29-2.jpg tripleplaywinseason29-3.jpg tripleplaywinseason29-4.jpg|He picks the $13,480 price. tripleplaywinseason29-5.jpg|He's right. He plays on. tripleplaywinseason29-6.jpg|ARP: $13,665 tripleplaywinseason29-7.jpg|He picks the $18,101 price. tripleplaywinseason29-8.jpg|His road to victory continues. tripleplaywinseason29-9.jpg|ARP: $18,630 tripleplaywinseason29-10.jpg|He picks the $21,161 price. tripleplaywinseason29-11.jpg|The losing streak is broken! FYI, the price of the car was $22,682. tripleplaywinseason29-12.jpg Willie wins Triple Play (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out of order on September 24) tripleplaywillie1.jpg tripleplaywillie2.jpg tripleplaywillie3.jpg Triple_Play_1.jpg|Which of these two prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the car without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (1).jpg|$15,362 is his choice. Note that Bob Barker is getting ready to pull the price back. Triple Play Win 2001 (2).jpg|Willie guessed right. tripleplaywillie4.jpg|ARP: $17,175 Triple_Play_2.jpg|Which of these three prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the truck without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (3).jpg|$19,261 is his choice. Once again, you can see Bob is getting ready to pull the price back. Does he continue? Triple Play Win 2001 (4).jpg|Yes, he does. tripleplaywillie5.jpg|ARP: $20,810 Triple_Play_3.jpg|Which of these four prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the van without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (5).jpg|Willie says $23,910 is closest to the price of the automobile. For the win, is he right? Triple Play Win 2001 (6).jpg|YES! The actual retail price was $24,183. tripleplaywillie6.jpg tripleplaywillie7.jpg|You can tell he is happy by the way he's jumping up and down. First Primetime Triple Play Playing & Winner (January 31, 2002, #0001LV) tripleplay30thanniversary1.jpg tripleplay30thanniversary2.jpg tripleplay30thanniversary3.jpg tripleplay30thanniversary4.jpg|She picks the $17,150 price. tripleplay30thanniversary5.jpg|She's right. tripleplay30thanniversary6.jpg|ARP: $18,235. tripleplay30thanniversary7.jpg|She picks the $20,417 price. tripleplay30thanniversary8.jpg|Right again. tripleplay30thanniversary9.jpg|ARP: $21,315. tripleplay30thanniversary10.jpg|She picks the $28,152 price. tripleplay30thanniversary11.jpg|She wins 3 automobiles. tripleplay30thanniversary12.jpg|The price of the Chevrolet Camaro Convertible is $31,325. Second Primetime Triple Play Winner (May 31, 2002, #003SP, aired out of order on July 12, originally rescheduled to air on June 6) tripleplaycoastguard1.jpg tripleplaycoastguard2.jpg tripleplaycoastguard3.jpg tripleplaycoastguard4.jpg|He picks the $13,211 price. tripleplaycoastguard5.jpg|Gameplay continues because he's right. tripleplaycoastguard6.jpg|The price is $14,935. tripleplaycoastguard7.jpg|He picks the $19,520 price. tripleplaycoastguard8.jpg|Right again. tripleplaycoastguard9.jpg|The price is $20,850. tripleplaycoastguard10.jpg|He picks the $26,326 price. tripleplaycoastguard11.jpg|He is the owner of all 3 automobiles. tripleplaycoastguard12.jpg|The price of the Pontiac Firebird Convertible is $27,205. Triple Play for a Ford Escort ZX2, Dodge Dakota Regular Cab, and a Ford Windstar (September 23, 2002, #2231K) tripleplayseason31premiere1.jpg tripleplayseason31premiere2.jpg tripleplayseason31premiere3.jpg tripleplayseason31premiere4.jpg|She picks the $14,320 price. tripleplayseason31premiere5.jpg tripleplayseason31premiere6.jpg|The price of the Ford Escort ZX2 is $15,305. tripleplayseason31premiere7.jpg|She picks the $19,970 price. tripleplayseason31premiere8.jpg tripleplayseason31premiere9.jpg tripleplayseason31premiere10.jpg First Appearance of Christmas Triple Play (December 16, 2002, #2351K) tripleplaychristmas2002-1.jpg tripleplaychristmas2002-2.jpg tripleplaychristmas2002-3.jpg tripleplaychristmas2002-4.jpg|He picks the $14,251 price. tripleplaychristmas2002-5.jpg tripleplaychristmas2002-6.jpg tripleplaychristmas2002-7.jpg A Triple Play Christmas Eve Win (December 24, 2003, #2733K) tripleplaychristmaseve2003-1.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2003-2.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2003-3.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2003-4.jpg|She picks the $14,021 price. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-5.jpg|She's right. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-6.jpg|The price of the Pontiac Sunfire is $15,785. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-7.jpg|She picks the $18,295 price. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-8.jpg|2 down, 1 more to go. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-9.jpg|The price of the Ford Mustang is $19,055. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-10.jpg|She picks the $21,165 price. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-11.jpg|It's a win! tripleplaychristmaseve2003-12.jpg|The price of the Chevrolet Impala is $22,250. tripleplaychristmaseve2003-13.jpg Triple Play for a Chevrolet Impala, a Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, and a Ford Thunderbird (March 27, 2004, #015SP) tripleplaymds2004-1.jpg tripleplaymds2004-2.jpg tripleplaymds2004-3.jpg tripleplaymds2004-4.jpg|She picks the $24,919 price. tripleplaymds2004-5.jpg tripleplaymds2004-6.jpg tripleplaymds2004-7.jpg Triple Play's Only Win in Season 33 (February 22, 2005, #3182K) tripleplaywin2005-1.jpg tripleplaywin2005-2.jpg tripleplaywin2005-3.jpg tripleplaywin2005-4.jpg|He picks the $15,120 price. tripleplaywin2005-5.jpg|He is correct. tripleplaywin2005-6.jpg|ARP: $15,530 tripleplaywin2005-7.jpg|He picks the $17,425 price. tripleplaywin2005-8.jpg|He's right again. tripleplaywin2005-9.jpg|ARP: $18,765 tripleplaywin2005-10.jpg|He picks the $25,845 price. tripleplaywin2005-11.jpg|It's a swing and a hit! He's a winner. tripleplaywin2005-12.jpg|The price of the Chrysler Sebring Convertible is $26,035. tripleplaywin2005-13.jpg tripleplaywin2005-14.jpg Triple Play for a Chrysler Sebring, a Ford Explorer XLT, and a Corvette (May 6, 2005, #021SP, aired out of order on February 14, 2006) tripleplaymds2006-1.jpg tripleplaymds2006-2.jpg tripleplaymds2006-3.jpg tripleplaymds2006-4.jpg|She picks the $18,105 price. tripleplaymds2006-5.jpg tripleplaymds2006-6.jpg tripleplaymds2006-7.jpg|She picks the $30,150. tripleplaymds2006-8.jpg tripleplaymds2006-9.jpg|The ARP is $35,615. They may have all been below, but $34,950 was closest. Remember, it's the closest without going over. tripleplaymds2006-10.jpg Triple Play for a Ford Focus ZXW SE, a Ford Mustang V6, and a Cadillac CTS (December 23, 2005, #3465K) tripleplay(12-23-2005)1.jpg tripleplay(12-23-2005)2.jpg tripleplay(12-23-2005)3.jpg tripleplay(12-23-2005)4.jpg|She picks the $15,750 price. tripleplay(12-23-2005)5.jpg tripleplay(12-23-2005)6.jpg tripleplay(12-23-2005)7.jpg|She picks the $22,012 price. tripleplay(12-23-2005)8.jpg tripleplay(12-23-2005)9.jpg tripleplay(12-23-2005)10.jpg Skyler Makes the Triple Play (October 6, 2006, #3705K) Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-1.jpg Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-2.jpg Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-3.jpg Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-4.jpg|Skyler selects $14,150. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-5.jpg|That is correct. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-6.jpg|ARP: $14,440. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-7.jpg|$17,450 is Skyler's choice. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-8.jpg|She's right again. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-9.jpg|ARP: $19,135. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-10.jpg|$24,919 is Skyler's choice. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-11.jpg|Skyler makes the Triple Play! ARP: $25,730. However, she won her showcase too. Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-12.jpg Skyler-Makes-The-Triple-Play-13.jpg Last Daytime Triple Play Winner with Bob Barker (January 17, 2007, #3843K) tripleplaybarkerwin2007-1.jpg tripleplaybarkerwin2007-2.jpg tripleplaybarkerwin2007-3.jpg tripleplaybarkerwin2007-4.jpg|She picks the $14,890 price. tripleplaybarkerwin2007-5.jpg|Correct! tripleplaybarkerwin2007-6.jpg|ARP: $15,230 tripleplaybarkerwin2007-7.jpg|She picks the $17,825 price. tripleplaybarkerwin2007-8.jpg|Yes again! tripleplaybarkerwin2007-9.jpg|ARP: $18,145 tripleplaybarkerwin2007-10.jpg|She picks the $21,150 price. tripleplaybarkerwin2007-11.jpg|There's a swing and a hit. tripleplaybarkerwin2007-12.jpg|FYI, the actual retail price was $21,630. tripleplaybarkerwin2007-13.jpg Third and Last Primetime Triple Play Winner with Bob Barker (May 17, 2007, #023SP) tripleplaybob50years1.jpg tripleplaybob50years2.jpg tripleplaybob50years3.jpg tripleplaybob50years4.jpg|He picks the $21,550 price. tripleplaybob50years5.jpg|He's right. tripleplaybob50years6.jpg|ARP: $23,110. tripleplaybob50years7.jpg|He picks the $25,985 price. tripleplaybob50years8.jpg|He's right again. tripleplaybob50years9.jpg|ARP: $27,106. tripleplaybob50years10.jpg|He picks the $41,321 price. tripleplaybob50years11.jpg|Swing and a win! tripleplaybob50years12.jpg tripleplaybob50years13.jpg|ARP: $42,210 tripleplaybob50years14.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 14, 2007, #4034K) tripleplay(6-14-2007)1.jpg tripleplay(6-14-2007)2.jpg tripleplay(6-14-2007)3.jpg tripleplay(6-14-2007)4.jpg|She picks the $14,021 price. tripleplay(6-14-2007)5.jpg|She is right. tripleplay(6-14-2007)6.jpg|ARP: $14,865. tripleplay(6-14-2007)7.jpg|She picks the $17,255 price. tripleplay(6-14-2007)8.jpg|She is right again. tripleplay(6-14-2007)9.jpg|ARP: $18,765. tripleplay(6-14-2007)10.jpg|She picks the $27,912 price. tripleplay(6-14-2007)11.jpg|It's a swing and a miss. tripleplay(6-14-2007)12.jpg|$22,150 was the price closest to the correct value of the car. tripleplay(6-14-2007)13.jpg First Playing (and Win) with Drew Carey (October 22, 2007, #4051K, aired out of order on December 6) tripleplay(12-6-2007)1.jpg tripleplay(12-6-2007)2.jpg tripleplay(12-6-2007)3.jpg tripleplay(12-6-2007)4.jpg|She picks the $14,890 price. tripleplay(12-6-2007)5.jpg|Correct. tripleplay(12-6-2007)6.jpg|ARP: $15,510. tripleplay(12-6-2007)7.jpg|She picks the $17,450. tripleplay(12-6-2007)8.jpg|Correct again. tripleplay(12-6-2007)9.jpg|ARP: $18,025. tripleplay(12-6-2007)10.jpg|She picks the $23,250 price. tripleplay(12-6-2007)11.jpg|Drew Carey sees a contestant win Triple Play! tripleplay(12-6-2007)12.jpg|ARP: $24,820. tripleplay(12-6-2007)13.jpg tripleplay(12-6-2007)14.jpg Second Triple Play Win with Drew Carey (November 16, 2007, #4085K, aired out of order on November 21) tripleplaycareywin2007-1.jpg tripleplaycareywin2007-2.jpg tripleplaycareywin2007-3.jpg tripleplaycareywin2007-4.jpg|He picks the $14,251 price. tripleplaycareywin2007-5.jpg|That is correct. tripleplaycareywin2007-6.jpg|ARP: $15,230. tripleplaycareywin2007-7.jpg|He picks the $18,114 price. tripleplaycareywin2007-8.jpg|Yes, again. tripleplaycareywin2007-9.jpg|$5 shy of $20,000; $19,995 to be exact. tripleplaycareywin2007-10.jpg|He picks the $23,160 price. tripleplaycareywin2007-11.jpg|There's another win for Drew Carey to see! tripleplaycareywin2007-12.jpg|ARP: $24,040. tripleplaycareywin2007-13.jpg Primetime Triple Play Playing with Drew Carey (February 29, 2008, #025SP, aired out of order on April 11) tripleplaycareymds1.jpg tripleplaycareymds2.jpg tripleplaycareymds3.jpg tripleplaycareymds4.jpg|She picks the $16,210 price. tripleplaycareymds5.jpg tripleplaycareymds6.jpg tripleplaycareymds7.jpg|She picks the $21,850 price. tripleplaycareymds8.jpg tripleplaycareymds9.jpg tripleplaycareymds10.jpg|She picks the $27,844 price. tripleplaycareymds11.jpg tripleplaycareymds12.jpg tripleplaycareymds13.jpg tripleplaycareymds14.jpg Triple Play's Only Playing in Season 37 (October 14, 2008, #4462K, aired out of order on October 7) tripleplayseason37-1.jpg tripleplayseason37-2.jpg tripleplayseason37-3.jpg tripleplayseason37-4.jpg|He picks the $14,693 price. tripleplayseason37-5.jpg tripleplayseason37-6.jpg tripleplayseason37-7.jpg Halloween Triple Play (October 30, 2009, #4885K) tripleplayhalloween2009-1.jpg tripleplayhalloween2009-2.jpg tripleplayhalloween2009-3.jpg tripleplayhalloween2009-4.jpg|She picks the $16,380 price. tripleplayhalloween2009-5.jpg tripleplayhalloween2009-6.jpg|She picks the $25,777 price. tripleplayhalloween2009-7.jpg tripleplayhalloween2009-8.jpg tripleplayhalloween2009-9.jpg Triple Play for a Toyota Prius Two, a Jeep Wrangler X, and a Chevrolet Camaro LS (December 31, 2009, #4974K) tripleplay(12-31-2009)1.jpg tripleplay(12-31-2009)2.jpg tripleplay(12-31-2009)3.jpg tripleplay(12-31-2009)4.jpg|He picks the $25,606 price. tripleplay(12-31-2009)5.jpg tripleplay(12-31-2009)6.jpg tripleplay(12-31-2009)7.jpg First Playing of 2010 (March 15, 2010, #5081K) tripleplay(3-15-2010)1.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)2.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)3.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)4.jpg|She picks the $17,860 price. tripleplay(3-15-2010)5.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)6.jpg|She picks the $21,850 price. tripleplay(3-15-2010)7.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)8.jpg|She picks the $24,013 price. tripleplay(3-15-2010)9.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)10.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)11.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)12.jpg tripleplay(3-15-2010)13.jpg Triple Play for a Scion tC, a Chevrolet HHR LS, and a Nissan Xterra X 4x2 (September 27, 2010, #5241K) tripleplay(9-27-2010)1.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)2.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)3.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)4.jpg|She picks the $17,995 price. tripleplay(9-27-2010)5.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)6.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)7.jpg|She picks the $20,849 price. tripleplay(9-27-2010)8.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)9.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)10.jpg|She picks the $25,321 price. tripleplay(9-27-2010)11.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)12.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)13.jpg tripleplay(9-27-2010)14.jpg A Triple Play Wipeout on the Veteran's Day Special (November 9, 2012, #6105K) tripleplayveterans2012-1.jpg tripleplayveterans2012-2.jpg tripleplayveterans2012-3.jpg tripleplayveterans2012-4.jpg|He picks the $23,919 price. tripleplayveterans2012-5.jpg tripleplayveterans2012-6.jpg tripleplayveterans2012-7.jpg Big Money Week Triple Play (September 24, 2013, #6425K, aired out of order on October 15) tripleplaybigmoneyweek1.jpg tripleplaybigmoneyweek2.jpg tripleplaybigmoneyweek3.jpg tripleplaybigmoneyweek4.jpg|He picks the $44,875 price. tripleplaybigmoneyweek5.jpg tripleplaybigmoneyweek6.jpg|The price, if you can't see it, is $46,595. tripleplaybigmoneyweek7.jpg|He picks the $40,995 price. tripleplaybigmoneyweek8.jpg tripleplaybigmoneyweek9.jpg|Even though all the prices were below the actual price, the object is the same: Choose the one closest without going over. Earth Day Triple Play (April 22, 2014, #6712K) tripleplayearthday1.jpg tripleplayearthday2.jpg tripleplayearthday3.jpg tripleplayearthday4.jpg|He picks the $19,625 price. tripleplayearthday5.jpg tripleplayearthday6.jpg|Even though the first price was also below the actual price, he chose the one closer without going over. tripleplayearthday7.jpg|He picks the $27,289 price. tripleplayearthday8.jpg tripleplayearthday9.jpg|Even though the first two prices were also below the actual price; again, he chose the one closest without going over. tripleplayearthday10.jpg|He picks the $38,968 price. tripleplayearthday11.jpg tripleplayearthday12.jpg Triple Play for a Chevrolet Cruze LS, a Dodge Journey SE, and a Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Regular Cab (November 12, 2014, #6883K, aired out of order on November 19) tripleplay(11-19-2014)1.jpg tripleplay(11-19-2014)2.jpg tripleplay(11-19-2014)3.jpg tripleplay(11-19-2014)4.jpg|He picks the $17,890 price. tripleplay(11-19-2014)5.jpg tripleplay(11-19-2014)6.jpg tripleplay(11-19-2014)7.jpg|He picks the $21,810 price. tripleplay(11-19-2014)8.jpg tripleplay(11-19-2014)9.jpg tripleplay(11-19-2014)10.jpg|The price of the Dodge Journey SE is $20,990. tripleplay(11-19-2014)11.jpg Third Triple Play Win with Drew Carey (December 21, 2015, #7331K) tripleplaywin2015-1.jpg tripleplaywin2015-2.jpg tripleplaywin2015-3.jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (1).jpg|He picks the $16,213 price. Triple Play Win 2015 (2).jpg|Is he correct? Triple Play Win 2015 (3).jpg|Yes! tripleplaywin2015-4.jpg|ARP: $17,570. Triple Play Win 2015 (4).jpg|He picks the $19,691 price. Triple Play Win 2015 (5).jpg|is he right again? Triple Play Win 2015 (6).jpg|Yes he is. tripleplaywin2015-5.jpg|ARP: $20,900. Triple Play Win 2015 (7).jpg|He picks the $24,321 price. Triple Play Win 2015 (8).jpg|To break the losing streak, is he right? Triple Play Win 2015 (9).jpg|He wins all 3 cars! ARP: $25,360. tripleplaywin2015-6.jpg|The winning contestant is on his side on the floor. tripleplaywin2015-7.jpg|Up on your feet with you. tripleplaywin2015-8.jpg|He couldn't believe that he won all 3 cars. tripleplaywin2015-9.jpg First Playing of 2016 (May 4, 2016, #7523K, aired out of order on May 2) tripleplay(5-2-2016)1.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)2.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)3.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)4.jpg|He picks the $17,450 price. tripleplay(5-2-2016)5.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)6.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)7.jpg|He picks the $21,010 price. tripleplay(5-2-2016)8.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)9.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)10.jpg tripleplay(5-2-2016)11.jpg Triple Play for a Dodge Dart SE Rallye Edition, a Chevrolet Trax LS, and a Ford Fusion SE (December 9, 2016, #7715K) tripleplay(12-9-2016)1.jpg tripleplay(12-9-2016)2.jpg tripleplay(12-9-2016)3.jpg tripleplay(12-9-2016)4.jpg|She picks the $15,950 price. tripleplay(12-9-2016)5.jpg tripleplay(12-9-2016)6.jpg tripleplay(12-9-2016)7.jpg tripleplay(12-9-2016)8.jpg Fourth Triple Play Win with Drew Carey (December 19, 2016, #7731K, aired out of order on December 22) tripleplaywin2016-1.jpg tripleplaywin2016-2.jpg tripleplaywin2016-3.jpg tripleplaywin2016-4.jpg|They pick the $13,920 price. tripleplaywin2016-5.jpg|That is correct. tripleplaywin2016-6.jpg|ARP: $14,838. tripleplaywin2016-7.jpg|They pick the $17,540 price. tripleplaywin2016-8.jpg|Right again. tripleplaywin2016-9.jpg|ARP: $18,350. tripleplaywin2016-10.jpg|They pick the $21,980 price. tripleplaywin2016-11.jpg|It's a swing and a hit! ARP: $22,845. tripleplaywin2016-12.jpg tripleplaywin2016-13.jpg tripleplaywin2016-14.jpg tripleplaywin2016-15.jpg Dream Car Week Triple Play (October 13, 2017, #8045K) tripleplaydreamcarweek1.jpg tripleplaydreamcarweek2.jpg tripleplaydreamcarweek3.jpg tripleplaydreamcarweek4.jpg|He picks the $27,770 price. tripleplaydreamcarweek5.jpg tripleplaydreamcarweek6.jpg|Even though both prices were below the actual price, the second price was closer. Triple Play for a Chevrolet Sonic LS, a Mitsubishi Lancer ES, and a Jeep Renegade Sport (January 30, 2018, #8192K) tripleplay (1-30-2018) 1.jpg tripleplay (1-30-2018) 2.jpg Tripleplay2018.jpg tripleplay (1-30-2018) 3.jpg|She picks the $15,489 price. tripleplay (1-30-2018) 4.jpg tripleplay (1-30-2018) 5.jpg tripleplay (1-30-2018) 6.jpg|She picks the $18,881 price. tripleplay (1-30-2018) 7.jpg tripleplay (1-30-2018) 8.jpg|All 3 prices were below the actual price, but the last price was closest. tripleplay (1-30-2018) 9.jpg|She picks the $23,160 price. tripleplay (1-30-2018) 10.jpg tripleplay (1-30-2018) 11.jpg First Playing of Season 47 (September 18, 2018, #8412K) tripleplay(9-18-2018)1.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)2.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)3.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)4.jpg|He picks the $15,925 price. tripleplay(9-18-2018)5.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)6.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)7.jpg|He picks the $24,013 price. tripleplay(9-18-2018)8.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)9.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)10.jpg tripleplay(9-18-2018)11.jpg Christmas Eve Family Reunion Triple Play (December 24, 2018, #8551K) tripleplaychristmaseve2018-1.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-2.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-3.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-4.jpg|The pick the $13,551 price. tripleplaychristmaseve2018-5.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-6.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-7.jpg|They pick the $16,902 price. tripleplaychristmaseve2018-8.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-9.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-10.jpg|They pick the $22,175 price. tripleplaychristmaseve2018-11.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-12.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-13.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-14.jpg tripleplaychristmaseve2018-15.jpg Grammy Triple Play (February 8, 2019, #8615K) grammytripleplay1.jpg grammytripleplay2.jpg grammytripleplay3.jpg grammytripleplay4.jpg|He picks the $16,975 price. grammytripleplay5.jpg grammytripleplay6.jpg grammytripleplay7.jpg|He picks the $22,165 price. grammytripleplay8.jpg grammytripleplay9.jpg grammytripleplay10.jpg grammytripleplay11.jpg Last Playing of Season 47 (April 12, 2019, #8705K, aired out of order on April 4, originally rescheduled to air on April 5) tripleplay(4-4-2019)1.jpg tripleplay(4-4-2019)2.jpg tripleplay(4-4-2019)3.jpg tripleplay(4-4-2019)4.jpg|She picks the $17,120 price. tripleplay(4-4-2019)5.jpg tripleplay(4-4-2019)6.jpg tripleplay(4-4-2019)7.jpg|She picks the $21,460 price. tripleplay(4-4-2019)8.jpg tripleplay(4-4-2019)9.jpg tripleplay(4-4-2019)10.jpg First Playing of Season 48 (November 6, 2019, #8883K) tripleplay(11-6-2019)1.jpg tripleplay(11-6-2019)2.jpg tripleplay(11-6-2019)3.jpg tripleplay(11-6-2019)4.jpg|She picks the $13,920 price. tripleplay(11-6-2019)5.jpg tripleplay(11-6-2019)6.jpg tripleplay(11-6-2019)7.jpg Fifth Triple Play Win with Drew Carey (December 24, 2019, #8952K) tripleplaywin2019-1.jpg tripleplaywin2019-2.jpg tripleplaywin2019-3.jpg tripleplaywin2019-4.jpg|They pick the $14,021 price. tripleplaywin2019-5.jpg|They move on. tripleplaywin2019-6.jpg|ARP: $15,590 tripleplaywin2019-7.jpg|They pick the $16,250 price. tripleplaywin2019-8.jpg|Right again. tripleplaywin2019-9.jpg|ARP: $17,225 tripleplaywin2019-10.jpg|They pick the $20,462 price. Did they win all 3 cars? tripleplaywin2019-11.jpg|YES! tripleplaywin2019-12.jpg|ARP: $21,620 tripleplaywin2019-13.jpg tripleplaywin2019-14.jpg tripleplaywin2019-15.jpg tripleplaywin2019-16.jpg Custom Pictures Tripleplay1.png|A choice of two prices. Tripleplay2.png|A choice of three prices. Tripleplay3.png|A choice of four prices. triple_play_prop__the_price_is_right__by_gameshowfan9001-daryqlb.png|This is the prop from the pricing game. triple_play_prop___animated__the_price_is_right__by_gameshowfan9001-daryq4n.gif|Animated prop YouTube Videos Triple Play Debut Episode (October 2, 2000, #1521K) First Triple Play winner (May 23, 2001, #1823K) 30th Season Premiere Triple Play winner (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out-of-order on September 24) 30th Anniversary Special Triple Play winner (January 31, 2002, #0001LV) Coast Guard Triple Play (May 31, 2002, #003SP, aired out of order on July 12, originally rescheduled to air on June 6) Martin makes the Triple Play (June 9, 2004, #2953K, aired out-of-order on June 17) Marlin makes the Triple Play (February 22, 2005, #3182K) Skyler makes the Triple Play (October 6, 2006, #3705K) Robert and Elva make the Triple Play (October 22, 2007, #4052K, aired out-of-order on December 6 and November 16, 2007, #4085K, aired out of order on November 21) Triple Play is the 6th Pricing Game (November 9, 2012, #6105K) An Earth Day Triple Play (April 22, 2014, #6712K) End of Triple Play's Futility (December 21, 2015, #7331K) A Triple Play wipeout from 2016 (December 9, 2016, #7715K) Triple Play First Winning Family (December 19, 2016, #7731K, aired out-of-order on December 22, 2016) Dreadful/Disastrous Playing from 2017 (March 29, 2017, #7873K) Dismissal/Dreadful/Disastrous Playing from Dream Car Week (October 13, 2017, #8045K) Triple Play Winner from 2019 (December 24, 2019, #8952K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Quit Category:Can't Go Over